Integrated circuit digital processors, e.g., microprocessors, microcontrollers, digital signal processors (DSP), programmable logic array (PLA), application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) and the like, are becoming smaller and with fewer input-output (I/O) signal connections (e.g., pins) for both cost and space considerations. Typically, three or four connections may be used in programming the digital processor, e.g., JTAG uses four connections with at least one dedicated full time. One connection may be driven to a voltage above a normal operating voltage of that connection to signify that the digital processor should be in a programming mode. The other two connections may be used for data and a synchronous clock. By using one pin at a higher voltage during programming, other functions (non-programming) may also be associated with the programming pins, unless in system programming is desired.